Total Drama Island Dance
by boscogirl
Summary: A couple days off..chris's suprise dance who will ask who....will duncan and courtney go together or will someone ask Courtney first...mainly D/C minor G/B and G/T
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Island Dance

Takes place on Total Drama Isalnd

Mainly Duncan/Courtney minor Gwen and Trent and Geoff and Bridgette.

Don't own any of the characters if I did Courtney and Duncan would be in it way more.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Campers get up I have some good news", Chris screams into the mega phone. Nobody gets up. "CAMPERS UP" Chris yells even louder in the mega phone. Everyone slowly get up. 15 minutes later they come all dressed.

"Took you long enough", Chris said annoyed. "I have some good news", he said happier.

"It's probably not that good", Duncan mumbled to Geoff. "Duncan you didn't even let him explain", Courtney said annoyed with Duncan. "Princess to Chris everything is good that involves rating", Duncan said then put his arm around Courtney. "Well maybe its good this time", Courtney said shrugging Duncan's arm off trying to win the argument, but already knowing that it's Chris making the challenge it probably isn't that good.

"Anyway there is no challenge for the next 2 days there is going to be a dance tomorrow night", Chris said. "You get to pick your own partner and own outfit, you have to pick your partner by tonight if you don't I pick your partner with whoever is left". "Are we free now", Gwen asks. "Yes, now go", Chris says.

**At the beach Gwen, Bridgette and Courtney**

"Wow this will be fun", Courtney says sarcastically. "Well for us three it will we all will have a date", Bridgette said. "Yea I have Trent, you have Geoff and Courtney has Duncan", Gwen says. "Me and Duncan are you serious why does everyone think I like him", Courtney says annoyed. "Because you do", Gwen said. "Are you telling us if he asks you your going to say no", Bridgette says. "Depends", Courtney says. "Courtney just admit you like him he likes you back believe me Geoff told me", Bridgette says. "Fine I like him but only if he asks me", Courtney says. "Well I got to go Trent is teaching me guitar", Gwen says. "Yea I have to get ready to teach Geoff how to surf", Bridgette said. "Okay I'm just going to hang by the cabin see you guys later", Courtney says.

**At the killer bass cabin Trent, Geoff and Duncan**

"So who are you guys asking to the dance", Trent asks. "I'll probably ask Bridgette", Geoff says. "Obviously", Duncan mumbles. "I'm going to go with Gwen I think", Trent says. "So how bout you Duncan", Geoff says. "I don't know I'll probably take princess we will see", Duncan says. "Well I got to go Bridge is gonna teach me to surf", Geoff says. "Yea me to going to teach Gwen some guitar", "Later", Duncan says.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope it's good.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review 

When Courtney heads back to the cabin she thinks, "Why are all my friends leaving me for the boys"? When she sees the cabin she sees Duncan sitting there alone to.

"Hey Princess", Duncan says when Courtney walks by him and sits down on the other side of the stairs.

"Duncan you're the last person I want to talk to now", Courtney says.

"Well I was here first so you don't have a choice", Duncan said.

"Fine", Courtney said mad that she lost but to tired to fight on.

"Want to play cards", Duncan says.

"Fine there nothing else to do at this camp", Courtney says.

"Here's the deal, were going to play war I win you go to the dance with me you win you can go back with Bridgette and Gwen", Duncan says smirking.

"Ok can I just go to the bathroom first", Courtney says.

"Yea I guess but if you don't come back I will come get you", Duncan said.

"Ok whatever you say Duncan", Courtney said.

On the way back from the bathroom Courtney bumps into Justin. "Hey Courtney", Justin says.

"Hi", Courtney says annoyed with Justin.

"So you want to go to the dance with me", Justin says.

Courtney thinks quickly and then she sees Duncan.

"I'm sorry I'm already going with someone", Courtney says lying.

"Who", Justin says never having been rejected.

"Duncan", Courtney says.

Just after she says that Duncan walks up.

"Hey princess…Justin", Duncan says Justin's name in disgust.

"So I here you and Courtney here are going to the dance together", Justin says.

Duncan looks at Courtney and he sees her nods and mouth that it's fake.

"Yea I guess we are", Duncan said.

Then Justin walked away mad that Courtney was taken.

"Thanks Duncan I owe you one", Courtney said.

"Yea, you're coming to the dance with me", Duncan said smirking.

HOPE IT'S GOOD

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the ideas and the review 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

Before dinner Courtney runs and get Bridgette and Gwen and brings them to the beach.

"Hey Court what's up", Bridgette says smiling.

"One sec, did Geoff ask you to the dance", Courtney asked Bridgette not knowing how to bring up Duncan yet.

"Yea he did, how about you Gwen did Trent ask you", Bridgette asked happy about Geoff.

"So Courtney did Duncan ask you", Gwen asked Courtney already knowing that they both like each other.

"Not technically", Courtney said playing with her hair as a distraction.

"So are you doing with Duncan or not", Bridgette said wanting Courtney to get to the point.

"Yea I am but", Courtney said but couldn't finish because Bridgette interrupted her.

"No but you going with Duncan", Bridgette said going in for a hug with Courtney.

"Wait", Courtney said wanting to tell them the full thing.

10 minutes later Courtney finishes explaining the story to Gwen and Bridgette.

"Courtney, Duncan definitely likes you he wouldn't want to go with you if he didn't like you", Gwen explaining to Courtney.

"I guess so", Courtney said smiling.

"I'm going to dinner it should be ready now", Bridgette said smiling.

"I'm coming, how about you Court", Gwen said.

"I think I will wait a bit I'm not to hungry", Courtney said.

"Ok, see you later Court", Bridgette said while her and Gwen walked to the dining hall.

At the dining hall

"Hey Bridge", Geoff said to Bridgette giving her a hug.

"Hey Geoff", Bridgette said sitting across from him.

"Bridgette do you know where Courtney is", Duncan asked Bridgette.

"She is still at the beach she wasn't hungry", Bridgette said looking at Geoff not paying attention to Duncan.

"Ok I'm going to go get her to make sure she is okay", Duncan said leaving the hall.

Once he was gone Geoff said "he so wants her", putting up his fist to DJ who pounded it back in return agreeing.

At the beach Duncan walks up Courtney.

"Hey princess what are you doing", Duncan asks Courtney.

"Nothing not hungry also getting away from some annoying people", Courtney said eyeing Duncan.

"I know Harold can be so annoying", Duncan replied.

"Yea because that's who I was talking about", Courtney says jokingly.

"Nice view isn't Princess", Duncan said looking at Courtney.

Courtney thought he was looking at the sunset she said "Yea it is a nice sunset".

"Princess I wasn't talking about the sunset", he said looking at her again.

"You mean", Courtney said confused.

"Yea", Duncan said.

They slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Just before touching the lips Chris popped up between them and said, "Looks like we have are first couple for the dance".

"Dude you know how long I have been waiting for a make-out with Princess", Duncan said really mad a Chris.

Courtney just smacked his arm and hugged him.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

REVIEW

GIVE ME SOME IDEAS


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the Review

 Here is the next chapter

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Duncan and Courtney walked into the Dining hall Duncan had is arm around Courtney. Duncan sat beside Geoff and Courtney sat across from Duncan which is also beside Bridgette. Courtney and Bridgette were talking Geoff was playing with his food and Duncan was staring at Courtney. Nobody was eating except Own…of course. When dinner was over Chris announced everyone meet at the campfire after your finished eating.

When everyone started heading to the fire pit Duncan pulled Courtney back so he could talk to her before the camp fire.

"Hey Duncan what's up", Courtney said in confusion not knowing why he had pulled Courtney back.

Duncan didn't say anything he just leaned in and kissed her. At first Courtney was surprised then deepened the kiss by putting his arms around her. Courtney released first and whispered "I think we should go now". Duncan agreed and they both started walking to the campfire.

When Courtney and Duncan arrived at the campfire the only to seats were on opposite sides so they went to those seats.

"Finally", Chris said annoyed that he had to wait for Duncan and Courtney.

"Why I gathered you here is to tell you some details about the dance", Chris said smiling." The couples that are together for the dance are Gwen and Trent, Geoff and Bridgette, Izzy and Owen, Lindsay and Tyler, Lewshana and Harold shockingly Ezekiel and Duncan and Courtney."

"You have until lunch time tomorrow to ask who you want to go to the dance with then I get to pick for you", Chris said. "Over and out" and with that Chris was gone.

"Most of the people head back to there cabins Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Trent and Heather stayed.

"Why are you still here Heather", Gwen asked Heather in disgust.

"Why not I mean can't we all just be friends", Heather said sympathetically.

Everyone started laughing.

"Fine" Heather said and walked away.

"Wow since when does Heather want to be with us", Courtney said putting her legs up on the seats and wrapping her arms around them.

"Since she wants something", Duncan said smiling.

"She probably wants a date", Bridgette suggested.

"But we all have dates here", Trent replied.

"But that Heather she is probably trying to steal one of you", Gwen said.

"Yea well whatever I'm going in Gwen, Court you coming", Bridgette asked.

"Guess so", Courtney said. Gwen, Bridgette and Courtney headed back to the cabin.

In the cabin when they were getting ready for bed. When everyone was dressed in there pyjamas they went and sat on Bridgette's bed, well just Gwen and Courtney. "So Courtney why were you late coming to the campfire", Bridgette asked. "Ugh I had to go to the bathroom and Duncan just waited for me", Courtney lied.

"Really are you sure", Gwen said.

Courtney nodded and went to her bunk and decided to get some sleep so did Gwen and Bridgette.

11:00 at night

Courtney heard a bang on the window she looked and saw that it was Duncan.

"Duncan what are you doing", Courtney asked half awake.

"Getting you to come with me, now come", Duncan said.

Courtney climbed out the window and landed on the ground right beside Duncan.

They walked to the beach and talked for a while and then Duncan took Courtney to his cabin.

Before they went in Courtney pulled Duncan's arm and said, "Duncan what are you doing"?

"Your staying with me tonight, you can't be in the same cabin as Heather she's going to do something to you", Duncan said.

"Not likely but fine I guess so", Courtney said sneaking into Duncan's cabin.

Back at the girl's cabin, Heather was awake and was mad at Courtney not because she was with Duncan because of Justin. When Courtney said no to Justin she wanted to go with him but he wouldn't ask because he still wanted Courtney.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CLIFF HANGER 

REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I have wrote in a while internet has been down

In the morning Duncan woke up first Courtney was snuggled up to him. Slowly Courtney woke up and she quickly left before and of the boys woke up.

Courtney quietly snuck into her cabin and noticed Heather was gone. She was about to climb to her bunk when Bridgette and Gwen stopped her.

"Hey, guys what's up", Courtney said trying to avoid the question where were you.

"Where were you", Bridgette said worried.

"Didn't work I guess", Courtney said.

"No, now start talking", Gwen said.

"Well I went to my bed last night then at 11:00 Duncan-", Courtney said but couldn't finish.

"You snuck out with Duncan", Bridgette said.

"Not really", Courtney said.

"Let me guess, you talked at the beach then he told you to stay in your cabin because Heather was going to do something to you", Gwen said.

"Yea, exactly", Courtney said confused that Gwen knew.

"Yea she's going to do something to you", Gwen said.

"Let's go to breakfast", Bridgette said.

Bothe girls agreed and they headed off to the dining hall.

Everyone was there except for Heather and Justin.

Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette were all talking about something and so were the 3 boys.

When breakfast was over Heather came in a pulled Duncan away and started talking to him about stuff. When she left he walked out to find Courtney waiting.

"So what did she say", Courtney asked Duncan.

"Something about the two strongest competitors being in an alliance", Duncan said.

"She asked you to join an alliance, what did you say", Courtney asked worried.

"I said no", Duncan said.

"Good", Courtney said giving Duncan a hug. "I'm getting dressed I'll be right back".

"Can I come", Duncan said.

"Don't push it", Courtney said heading off to get dressed.

She came out to see Duncan making out with Heather.

She just turned around and ran to the forest crying.

When she ran off Duncan pushed off Courtney and slapped her.

He ran into the girl's cabin and knocked.

"Where's Courtney", Duncan said hoping she didn't see.

"She went out to see you I saw her run, I thought she was running to you", Bridgette said.

"What way did she run", Duncan asked.

Bridgette pointed to the forest.

"Crap", Duncan said it was the only thing he could get out of his mouth.

He ran to the forest and started calling Courtney's name.

He thought he saw her so he ran and it was just his imagination.

He ran some more. It was now 11:00 he had to be back by 12.

He ran to the edge and saw her behind a tree.

"Courtney", he slightly shouted.

"Oh my god, what do you want", Courtney said mad.

"Did you see", Duncan asked sitting beside her.

"Really Duncan I would think that question over", Courtney said shuffling over.

"Yea, you know it wasn't me it was her for you rejecting Justin", Duncan said sliding his arm around Courtney.

"You're just saying that", Courtney said lifting up his arm.

"No believe me I asked Gwen she overheard Heather", Duncan said.

"What if I did believe you for second what would you do next", Courtney said.

Duncan leaned in and kissed Courtney and surprisingly Courtney kissed back.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Duncan, it's not going to work out, sorry", Courtney said and walked back to camp starting to tear up.

"Princess please", Duncan said.

Courtney just walked back to camp silently crying. When she got back to camp she walked into the dining hall, everyone was sitting down because it was lunch. Courtney sat beside Bridgette and Gwen and put her head down on the table not talking to anyone.

"Hey, Court want to talk", Bridgette said rubbing Courtney's back. Courtney just shook her head.

"Hello everyone", Chris said. "We are having some difficulties with the dance room so it will be postponed for two days so that gives you a chance to get dates people who don't have them and to bond with your dates if you have them.

"Chris is over and out", Chris said.

Right after Chris leaves Duncan comes sit next to Geoff and starts carving the table.

Courtney gets up and heads back to the cabin followed by Gwen and Bridgette.

"Courtney are you sure your okay you haven't said anything", Gwen asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm going for a walk", Courtney said.

Courtney left and went for a walk around camp.

Duncan knocked on the Girls cabin door.

"Duncan, Courtney's not here", Bridgette said.

"I know I need to talk to you and Gwen", Duncan said.

Duncan explained the whole story.

"It's true", Gwen said.

"If there only a way to get Heather to reveal what she did to Courtney", Bridgette said.

"I think I know how", Gwen said.

"We will handle it Duncan she will come talk to you when she's ready", Bridgette said.

I know my last chap wasn't as good but this I think made it a bit better

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
